Passing fancy
by crankyhermit
Summary: In which there are many kisses of types literal, figurative, platonic, romantic, direct, indirect and more. [crossover MLR, HP, Saiyuki, Utakata, Tactics, Fortress in the eye of time, Dune] Yes, it is that kind of story. Avoid.


For the record, this is more of a personal challenge than a proper story with Coherent Plot, Deep Meaning or whatever. Based tenuously on the list of themes from the 30-kisses lj community. Herein are fragments of fanfiction from the following:

Matantei Loki Ragnarok (manga)  
Harry Potter (books)  
Saiyuki (manga)  
Uta-kata (anime)  
Tactics (manga)  
Fortress in the eye of time (books)  
Dune (books)

Yes, I am interested in too many things and have no life. Why do you ask?

* * *

**Passing Fancy **

In which there are many kisses of types literal, figurative, platonic, romantic, direct, indirect and more.

Themes

_1. look over here  
_Loki looked past her over the calm waters of the lake, disappointed. "The swan isn't here today either? I was hoping to see it."

"I'm sorry," Urd said.

Loki smiled. "It isn't your fault." He bent and touched his lips lightly to her cheek, then walked away.

_2. news; letter_  
"This was from Loki, before you sent him away," Urd said, and kissed Odin on the cheek. Odin stared at her, and she did not explain further.

_4. our distance and that person_  
"Do not fail me," Odin said, and kissed Thor's forehead in benediction. Thor looked up at his father, confused.

"He is your blood brother. He is my friend."

An imperious gesture. "Go." Thor went.

_3. jolt! _  
Perhaps he had been standing too near the lamp post when the lightning stuck. A spark leapt out and landed on his nose to the accompaniment of a thunderclap. "Ow!"

"You're not dead," Remus said in surprise, once they'd both recovered from the blinding flash of light and deafness.

_5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")_  
"My nose hurts," Sirius complained nasally, covering the offended extremity with his hands. "And you don't sound like someone whose best friend just barely escaped a crispy end."

Remus did a credible impression of a person blatantly pretending to have been stunned by the thunder and lightning, clapping his hands over his ears and looking the other way. "I can't hear you."

While he was thus distracted, Sirius slipped in front of him and pecked him lightly on the nose. "Kissing is supposed to make it better."

Remus laughed and slapped the black spot on Sirius' nose lightly, making him yelp. "You got it the wrong way around." Then he leaned in -

_13. excessive chain_  
Briefly separated from its friends, the wolf looked up at the moon, then lowered its head and licked the snow. It looked at the still pool, not yet frozen, and bent its nose down to the water. The shadowy wolf reflected within broke up in ripples at the touch of its muzzle. Darkness began to edge over the moon.

_9. dash_  
"Daddy!" Fenrir bounded up into Loki's outstretched arms, and covered his face with dog-slobber, but Loki didn't mind.

_8. our own world_  
Later that night, as Yamino tucked Loki into bed after Fenrir finally went to sleep in his basket, Loki stopped him from brushing wiry black hairs off the coverlet. He pulled Yamino down and pressed a kiss on top of his head, and Yamino let the hairs be.

_14. radio-cassette player_  
"Wait-" Yamino knocked over the radio in his haste, and the staticky strains of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony stopped in mid-blast. "That's my-"

"Ohoho! Yamino-san and Narugami-kun have just shared an indirect kiss!" Mayura clapped her hands, Narugami dropped the teacup and Loki noisily aspirated his tea.

_12. in a good mood_  
It was raining. Sanzo was not inclined to heed advice. That was very unwise. Fortunately, he was very wet, and holding onto a good conductor, though Jeep was not at all pleased.

_10. #10_  
Somehow, Hakkai managed to resuscitate Sanzo, and healed up most of the serious burns. He clucked disapprovingly, however, and Sanzo decided he had two more reasons to hate the rain.

_15. perfect blue_  
It was a beautiful day, with the sky a smooth, perfect blue, not even a trace of cloud to be seen. Naturally, it was also a perfect day for the backseat passengers to jostle Hakkai's arm and cause him to drive into a ditch, planting his face against Jeep's steering wheel.

"Hakkai, didn't you tell us to use the seatbelt?"

_11. gardenia_  
Bees hummed among the blossoms; the heavy fragrance of gardenia hung in the air, making them drowsy. Jeep snapped at a bird that had hopped too close. The bird flew to a safe distance, and snapped up a bee.

_23. candy_  
While Sei worked at the computer, a bee landed on the plate of candies Kai had put beside him. It flew away before Kai could wave it off, and Sei took the candy and put it in his mouth unknowing.

_29. the sound of waves_  
The sound of waves roared in his ears, indistinguishable from the sound of blood. Sei fought to keep his eyes open against the darkness creeping into his vision as he tugged ineffectually at Kai's hands around his neck, thumbs pressing into his throat. The moon hung above, cold as its light reflected in Kai's eyes. With the last of his strength, Sei pulled himself up, lurched forward and pressed his lips to Kai's.

_6. ____the space between dream and reality_  
Of course Sei-san would remember her birthday, and Ichika was very happy with the beautiful pearl necklace he had bought her, but she wished, just a little, that Sei-san was the one who had forgotten instead of Kai-san, and then kissed her on her cheek to make up for forgetting.

_16. invincible; unrivaled_  
"I rule!" Manatsu threw down the rifle and punched the air in victory.

"You hit all the targets!" Ichika squealed, caught up in the excitement of the carnival atmosphere, and kissed Manatsu impulsively, then blushed.

_18. "say ahh..." _  
"Ahh... that's the prize?"

The skinny young man with a nose-ring and spiked hair looked embarassed. "I'm sorry. It's the only one left for that point-range. Would you like to pick something else?"

"Never mind!" Manatsu waved her hand magnaminously, after an unobtrusive nudge from Ichika. "It's very cute," she declared, and kissed the odd-looking green stuffed toy.

The toy let out a high-pitched "Muu!" and hopped out of her arms, vanishing into the crowd as the three looked on in amazement.

_7. superstar_  
"You're so mean," Kantarou accused, and stamped his foot petulantly. "Is it so hard to spend a little time with me?"

"Muu!" Muu-chan flew into Kantarou's arms and pecked him on the corner of his mouth.

Kantarou laughed and patted Muu-chan. "You're the best, Muu-chan."

Sugino swooped down then and snatched a protesting Muu-chan from Kantarou with a wail of anguish. "Muu-chan is MIIINE!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Haruka threw up his hands in frustration and stalked away.

_21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion_  
"Wait, Haruka." Kantarou called, running after him. "Stop!"

"What?" Haruka snapped stiffly, compelled to obey. Kantarou caught his sleeve and smiled up at him, eyes bright with merriment and fair skin faintly flushed by the chase. Haruka looked away.

"You're not jealous of Muu-chan, are you?" Kantarou teased, and Haruka jerked his sleeve free.

"Don't be stupid," he snarled, but Kantarou only laughed and caught hold of his arm again.

"Pay attention, Haruka," Kantarou said, and waited for Haruka to look back at him. "I'm not giving you any orders now," he said quietly. Then he tugged at Haruka's shirt front, raised himself on tip-toe and kissed Haruka.

_20. the road home_  
Long before there were aeroplanes to be endangered by pigeons, this pernicious breed harassed other large flying objects.

"Arrrgh!" Haruka screamed as the first of the flock flew blindly into his face.

_22. cradle_  
Whatever else changed in his life, Tristen continued to enjoy feeding pigeons. No respecters of rank or origins, occasionally, a particularly brave individual would land on him and peck crumbs from his hand.

_27. overflow_  
At Cefwyn's encouragement, Tristen sampled the odd, bright-red chips, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then, as the stinging burn of spices set in, reached out and grabbed his glass,slopping wineover its brim.

_30. Kiss_  
All around him, in the air he breathed, in every bite of food, the kiss of spice lurked, choking him with glimpses of the inevitable future.

_28. Wada Calcium CD3 (it's a calcium pill.) _  
Carefully, the Potions Master added the sliced Flobberworm into the cauldron, then stirred in two tablespoons of spice melange, turning the bubbling liquid a violent blue. He measured out a dose and grimaced at the too-strong cinnamon flavour. Still, it was less unpleasant and painful than Skele-Gro, and could be taken in advance of breaking bones. He expected that he would need it when he went to meet Voldemort later.

_25. fence_  
Black swooped past on his broomstick and whooped in delight as a startled Severus fell over the fence into the lake. In fishing him out, it is possible the Giant Squid got overly friendly, which might explain why Severus sank his teeth into a tentacle and was summarily expelled from the lake.

_26. if only I could make you mine_  
"Mmm. This is very good ika sushi," Kai declared, popping the last one in his mouth with relish. Sei sighed. Kai hadn't left any for him.

_17. kHz (kilohertz) _  
"The computer's taking a long time to boot up." Sei rubbed his temples as, behind him, Kai dug frantically through the wardrobe for a fresh shirt.

"I'm late, late, late," Kai muttered, and took the cup of coffee from Sei's hand as Sei raised it to take a sip. He drank deeply and set the cup down in front of Sei. I'll be back for dinner," he announced and closed the door with a bang in his haste.

Sei shook his head and drank the last mouthful, then got up to make himself another cup of coffee.

_19. red_  
He didn't see where the child had come from, but the impact of the collision sent them flying into the pavement together. Sei got up and winced, in no small part because he could already hear in his mind the fuss Kai was certain to make over his scrapes. But that wasn't important now. He picked up the child who had run into him - a brave, handsome little boy grimacing and stoically biting his lip, no doubt to keep from crying - and gently sat him on the pavement to examine his scraped knee and elbow.

"It doesn't look too bad," he said reassuringly. "Do you live near here? I'll carry you home."

"Loki-sama" a woman skidded around the corner, long golden tresses flying out behind her as she caught sight of them and flung herself at the boy, who looked deeply pained.

_24. good night_  
Loki lay buried beneath a pile of blankets, sulking. The boy he'd run into had, astonishingly, managed to fend off Freya (no doubt to the detriment of his future love-life) and carried him home, but Yamino had taken one look at the minor scratches and promptly packed him up in bandages and put him to bed. To add insult to injury, Thor had invited himself to lunch again, and was even now nicking choice bites off the tea-tray Yamino had put on the bed for him, and slurping pudding. He'd been looking forward to the pudding, if nothing else. Really, the only surprise was that Thor hadn't eaten _everything_. Yet.

"Hey, are you still alive under there?" asked Thor, lifting the corner of the blanket to peek at him. "Come out and eat something, or Megane says he's going to cut me off."

Loki scrambled out to glare at Thor immediately. "He said what?"

"He won't cook my share any more," Thor groused, and as Loki opened his mouth to ask _He's been cooking your share?_ Thor shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

The end


End file.
